


Bucky Barnes Doll

by sageness



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crochet, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, yarncraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes Doll

  


  


  


  
Check out my ear!

  


  
Yeah, people love me.

  
Well, maybe not HYDRA. 

  
WOE!

  
MORE WOE!

  
WHEEEE!

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Doll stands 10 inches tall. Materials used: yarn, crochet thread, sewing thread, safety eyes hand-painted blue, polyfil. This is my own design; please do not claim it as your own.
> 
> I'm also [on Tumblr](http://sagesageness.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing.


End file.
